The detention
by Ami Rotter
Summary: Draco and Hermione get stuck in detention, but it can't be all that bad. They get to know each other. We find out that Draco isn't all bad and Hermione isn't the goody goody we think she is.
1. My hand

"Careful nothing gets you Granger." Draco sneered, as the pair walked through the Forbidden forest.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, it's your fault were in here anyway!" Hermione stomped ahead. Why had Draco had to throw that dung bomb in to her room? They were the first head girl and head boy to get detentions, he for throwing the dung bomb and her for hexing him. Not even James Potter had managed to get detention in his days as head boy.

The two of them had been asked to help Hagrid look after the thestrals and groom them. They were walking towards the clearing where Hagrid had them.

"How the hell are we expected to look after these things anyway? We can't even see them!" Draco said watching Hagrid wondering around patting thin air. Hermione just ignored him and looked straight ahead. She thought that if she ignored Draco, then the whole thing might just go quicker.

"Hello Hagrid." Hermione said brightly, although, underneath she was terrified. She didn't like thestrals at all they creeped her out.

"'Ermione." Hagrid beamed. "What are you doing down 'ere?"

"I've got detention." She said glaring at Draco.

"It's you to who have detention, I'm surprised 'ermione!" Which was quite clear from his face.

"He started it." Hermione looked over to Draco who was too busy poking at the thestrals trying to find where they were.

"Right well, you two I've got the food so you can feed them and there's some water for you to wash them."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that when we can't even see them?" Draco said, walking over to where they were stood.

"Ah, you see I thought of that!" Hagrid said picking up a pile of blankets. "I'm going to put these on their backs so you can see where they're standing, the blue side will be next to their 'ead and the brown facing the other way." He walked around placing blankets on the thestrals. Hermione didn't want to ask why he knew where they were.

"I can't believe we have to touch these dirty animals." Draco sneered.

"There not dirty animals; well at least they won't be when you've finished." Hagrid smiled, there was an uncomfortable silence. "Right then, I'll leave you to it." They both stood there and watched as Hagrid walked off towards his hut.

"Come on then the quicker we get this done the quicker we can go." Hermione said picking up one of the buckets of food.

"I would have thought you would do anything for your dearest old Hagrid." Draco laughed.

"Oh shut-up Malfoy, right you can pick up the water and begin to clean them."

"I'm not cleaning them, I'll feed them and you can clean them."

"Fine, anything to get this over with." Hermione handed the buckets of food to Malfoy and walked over to where the water and sponges were placed. About ten minutes had paced when Hermione decided that she had finished the first thestral. She couldn't really tell if it was completely clean, because she couldn't see it, but she decided that ten minutes was enough.

She looked over to where Draco was filling one of the Thestrals. She could see some blood on his hand obviously the thestral had bitten him. Hermione couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"What you looking at Granger?" Hermione had been looking over at Draco for a lot longer than she realised.

"Nothing thought I saw something over there." Hermione said quickly.

"Thought you saw me didn't you? I don't blame you though, with a body like mine." Draco laughed.

"Oh get over yourself Draco." It took Draco a few moments to realise that Hermione had used his first name. He laughed to himself he liked being called by his first name. It was nice to hear not so much venom in Hermione's voice when she spoke to him.

He looked down to his hand where the thestral had bitten him. It hurt so much and it was still bleeding. He needed something to tie around it, but he had nothing. He would have to swallow his pride and ask Hermione for something.

"Erm… do you have something for this?" Draco said showing his hand to Hermione. Hermione stood there for a few moments, stuck to the ground.

"Yeah, hang on." She said eventually putting her hand in her pocket. She pulled out a white handkerchief and began to tie it around Draco's hand.

"Trust you to have one of those." Draco laughed.

"Fine if you want leave your hand bleeding I'll take it back." Hermione began to put the handkerchief back it to her pocket.

"No sorry, can you please put it on my hand." Draco swallowed his pride again. He wasn't like the person he pretended to be that's what his dad wanted him to be, but he really didn't want to let Hermione know that. He had his pride and he didn't want people to know that he was his dad's little puppet. That's the way things had to be though, if he didn't than he probably wouldn't have a very long life. Draco came to he realised he was staring at Hermione.

"Er… thank you." Draco walked back to his bucket of thestral feed. He looked back to Hermione who had started to wash the next thestral. 'I could begin to like her' Draco thought to himself. 'This detention could be fun.'


	2. Getting lost

As Draco walked back to the thestral he had been feeding he decided to take his shirt off, it was quite hot where they were. Although they were in the dark forest they were in a small clearing, this allowed the sun to shine through and it was doing it's best to give him heat stroke.

Hermione decided to keep her modesty although she was absolutely roasting. It took all her energy not to pour the water she was carrying all over her.

"You can take yours off too you know." Draco smirked.

"I'd have thought you wouldn't want to see my mudblood skin." Hermione said, even though she hated the word.

"I could make an exception today." The comment completely threw Hermione and she wasn't paying attention when she turned back around to the Thestral. She had collided with an invisible wall, moments later the invisible wall seemed to kick her in the stomach. Hermione fell backwards clutching her stomach, hitting her head in the fall.

Draco saw Hermione had been thrown backwards; it was as if she had been hit with a powerful hex. He stood sill for a few moments not really sure what to do. If he help her then that would completely ruin his reputation. He wasn't really as bad as he seemed, he put it on for his dad's benefit. When Hermione didn't get up after a few seconds Draco decided to run over to help her.

"Hermione are you ok? What happened to you?" Hermione forced herself to sit up.

"I think I'm ok. I'm not sure what happened though, I think I walked in to the thestral and it kicked me in the stomach. I hate invisible animals especially when they're like horses." Draco looked at her confused.

"What's a horse?"

"Muggles use them, they're animals. I'll show you what they are sometime." Hermione said not thinking who she was talking to.

"Yeah, well before that I think you should go to the hospital wing to get checked out." Draco began to get Hermione to her feet.

"I think I'm ok." Hermione hated hospitals, especially after having spent so long in it in her second year.

"Come on you may have damaged something. Plus you get out of detention." That seemed to be the deciding factor for Hermione. Although she hated hospitals, she hated detention more it was not something she did. Draco put his arm around Hermione to help her stand up, grabbed his shirt, and they began to walk through the forest. Hermione could feel a bit of a lump forming on her stomach where she had been kicked.

"Why are you helping me, I would have thought you would have left me there." Hermione said after many moments of silence.

"Well gets me out of detention too." Hermione looked disappointed at this, she had hoped Draco actually liked her.

They had been walking through the forest for twenty minutes before one of them spoke again. "I'm sure we didn't walk for this long last time." Hermione said looking around with no sight of the school near them.

"Don't worry we can't be that far away." Draco reassured her. His optimism had soon died down when they had been walking for another twenty minutes. It seemed to be getting colder now, he was getting worried they couldn't be lost in the forest especially as Hermione was injured.

"Can we please take a break, my feet hurt now and my stomach really hurts now." Hermione said slowing her pace down.

"Yeah sure." Draco helped Hermione to sit on the ground, and then sat down next to her.

"Do you think we are lost?" Hermione looked around the darkening forest.

"I think so, we could be anywhere. It all looks the same, but if we stay here they're bound to find us eventually."

"Yeah, but what happens if they don't?" Hermione looked worried.

"They will, I mean Potter has that map thing so they'll be able to see us on that and then be able to find us." Draco said with a straight face.

"How the hell do you know about that, hwy haven't you said anything." Hermione had a stunned look on his face.

"If I said anything then my father would here about it and he would want it. I couldn't let him have it, he would let Voldemort have it." Again Hermione just looked stunned.

"You're nothing like I thought you were." Hermione said looking at him in awe.

"Don't worry I'm still just as good looking as you think I am." Draco smirked.

"Still as big headed I see." They both laughed. After about an hour the pair of them had completely forgotten that they were lost, instead they were completely lost in conversation. Before they knew it, it was completely dark. They could hardly see each other only their silhouettes.

"Do you think it's a good Idea to go to sleep or should we stay awake?" Hermione asked feeling a bit sleepy.

"You can go asleep, I will stay awake. You don't know what's in this place." Draco put his arm on Hermione's shoulder.

"I can't let you stay awake alone, what if something happens?"

"Don't worry nothing will happen, I'm fully capable of looking after both of us." Draco said puffing his chest out. "Look, you should go to sleep or you'll be really tired."

Hermione gave up protesting and lay her head on Draco's lap. This was very surreal for her, she never imagined that she would be lying in the forest with her head on Draco Malfoy's lap. She quite liked it though, she liked this new Draco she had seen, but she wondered if it would last.


	3. Why do we have to go back?

After what only seemed a moment Hermione woke up again, Draco was still awake as he had promised and looked distinctly dishevelled. Hermione couldn't believe how gentlemanly Draco could be, even if he was a bit of an ass sometimes.

"Draco, you stayed up." She said as she pushed herself up in to a sitting position.

"Well I wasn't going to let anything happen to you and I thought it would be best if someone found us at least one of us should be awake." Hermione looked up towards the sky and could see the light flooding through the tops of the trees.

"How long do you recon we'll be here?"

"I don't know they must have realised we're missing by now. The forest can't be that big and we can't have got that far off track." Draco said optimistically although he didn't feel that optimistic on the inside.

"Argh, I could be doing some homework instead of sitting here. Why did we have to get lost?" Hermione sighed and collapsed backwards on to the ground.

"Oh thanks I'm glad you think being with me is less interesting than homework." Draco looked slightly annoyed.

"No I wasn… no." Hermione said flustered, Draco just laughed. "That's mean." Hermione said pushing Draco in the arm, making him fall on his side. Draco sat back up, holding his arm in mock pain. "That never hurt." Hermione said laughing.

"Yeah it did, you know I'm going to have to get you for that." Draco grinned. He sat still for a moment leaving Hermione to wonder what he was about to do. Suddenly he dived at her and Hermione let out a scream. She wrestled back, pushing him off her. This went on for about five minutes, eventually leaving the pair lying on their backs panting out of breath.

"I like this side of you." Hermione smiled.

"You do know, I can't be like this when we get back. I can't risk my dad hearing about anything like this, at least not until after I've left school and the Dark Lord has gone."

"I couldn't imagine having to put on a front for my parents."

"Well lucky you." Draco looked depressed.

"I'm sorry, it must be awful." Hermione put her hand on Draco's. Draco froze for a few moments before he relaxed.

"Can we please not talk about it, it's actually kind of nice being able to be me." Hermione was slightly surprised by what Draco did next, he intertwined his fingers with hers. She could see Draco was a bit lonely and a lot of his act was to hide that. Hermione stared at Draco for a while in silence until Draco turned around to face her.

Hermione turned to look at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed. Suddenly she felt a hand under her chin and Draco moved her head to face him. She could see him moving closer to her and felt the tingles in her lips when he finally kissed her.

She was kissing Draco Malfoy, which was a sentence she never thought would ever come about.

"That was nice." Draco said with a smile. "Do you know what, I don't want to go back to school now." His face was still quite close to Hermione's, who was breathing quite heavily.

"You know it's going to have to happen though." She brought him back to reality.

"Let me just imagine for a while that I don't have to go back, let me just be happy just for a little bit." Draco moved closer to Hermione and began to kiss her again. Suddenly there was a rustling and they hear someone calling out their names. They broke away quickly and moved a few feet apart, just as Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey pushed their way through the trees.

"There you are, oh my God let's get you inside and fed. You poor things being stuck out here all night, Thank heavens nothing got you." Madam Pomfrey fussed as she put some blankets around them. They were brought back in to the hospital wing where they were given food and a full medical check to make sure everything was ok.

"I'm sorry, but things have to go back to normal." Draco said as they left the hospital wing.

"I know, maybe after we've left school." Hermione gave Draco a lingering kiss before she ran off back to the Gryffindor common room. She was happy to be back where all her friends gave her hugs and fussed after her for the next couple of days.

Draco was not quite as happy to be back, having to put on a front again. The only person who fussed over him was Pansy Parkinson, who he didn't really like. He couldn't wait till he left school and could escape from his father.

Things with Draco went back to normal quicker than Hermione would have hoped. Although, the names he called her weren't as bad, fortunately no one noticed. She didn't dare tell anybody the true story about what happened in the forest, not even Ginny.


	4. Five years later

Hermione slowly opened her eyes only to be blinded by the sun light. She really didn't want to get up, but her daughter was crying. She lay there for a minute hoping that her husband Draco would go to her, but he didn't even move.

She pulled herself out of the bed and walked towards the door, she looked back at Draco as she did so. Remembering the trouble they went to for this relationship. Once the war was over Draco could get away from his father, but it wasn't without a fight. Lucius was determined to keep Draco with him, he had lost everything in the war.

Hermione had to convince her friends Harry and Ron that Draco was good, it took a while but they conceived in the end. They even came to the wedding a year ago.

"Hey honey, what are you crying about?" She said picking Amy up. "Have you made a smell in your nappy?" Hermione changed the nappy as quick as she could. She loved her daughter, but she hated changing nappies.

Once she had done that she went back in to her room to get changed. Draco was now awake sitting up in bed.

"Now you wake up." Hermione laughed.

"I heard you close the door."

"You hear that but you don't hear Amy crying." Draco just shrugged. Hermione walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. She was about to move away, but Draco pulled her back.

"Stay here, you don't need to get dressed." He stuck out his bottom lip.

"Yes I do, Harry, Ron and Ginny are coming over were all going to Diagon Alley." Hermione tried to stand up again.

"Come one, lets give Amy another brother or sister." Hermione laughed and gave Draco another kiss, but he wouldn't let her leave. She eventually gave in and collapsed on to him letting him hands roam all over her. He ran his hand up the back of her leg and up her pyjama top. Hermione completely forgot about her friends coming until the doorbell rang.

"Argh." Draco grunted. "Why do you friends always have to be on time?" He said as Hermione got out of bed and went down stairs.

"Hey guys, I'll be ready in a bit, do you want to go in to the living room."

"Your not dressed Hermione, you're never late with these things." Ginny said.

"I know, but Draco distracted me. I'm sorry I'll be ready in a minute." Ginny and Harry laughed, Ron gave a weak smile. Although they were friends they were also exes. They had started to go out a week after the incident with Draco in the Dark Forest. They had broken up not too long before the war had finished.

He was now going out with Lavender, but neither of them particularly liked talking about their love lives.

"Draco honey, are going to come to Diagon Alley with us?" She said as she walked in to the bedroom.

"No, I think I'm going to go to Blaise's and watch some Quidditch." He said finally managing to pull himself out of bed.

"There is a Quidditch match on today?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah Tutshill Tornados are playing Chudley Cannons for the league." A realising look dawned on Hermione's face.

"That's why Ron and Harry didn't really want to go to Diagon Alley."

"What your not letting them watch a match?" Draco said in shock.

"Well I mean it's only Quidditch, they'll live." Hermione shrugged.

"But this is such a big match, they can come around to Blaise's and watch it. You and Ginny can be ok with Amy, you two haven't had a girly chat in a while." Draco said, the relationship between Draco and Harry and Ron was much better than it was in school.

Draco had been doing his best to heal old wounds since the war had ended.

"Ok fine, I'll tell them they can watch the match." Hermione walked out of the room, leaving Draco to finish getting dressed.

"Ron, Harry, you can watch the Quidditch match at Blaise's." Hermione said dully as she walked it to the living room.

"You serious." Ron grinned, I didn't even think you knew about the match.

"Draco told me, we can go to Diagon Alley some other time. Me and Ginny can go with Amy." She explained.

"Thank you so much." Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek and ran upstairs with Harry in hot pursuit.

"Guys, they would just sit at home if Quidditch didn't exist." Ginny laughed.

"I know I don't understand it really, but at least we can go shopping without them moaning."

"Yeah that's true."

"So how are things going between you and Harry?" Hermione sat down. Harry and Ginny had only just got back together since they broke up in Harry's sixth year. He had wanted to protect her and little as Ginny wanted to admit it, he had done the right thing.

"It's going good, were taking it slowly though, don't want to rush in to things."

"Well that's good, how are Ron and Lavender?" Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that one.

"Queasy, Lavender is all over him all the time. I wish it was you going out with him, but you have Draco know, I still can't believe it ever happened." Ginny shook her head, but smiled at the same time. "You two do make a cute couple, considering you hated each other in school."

"Well anyway, I'll go and get Amy and then we can Apparate to Diagon Alley." Hermione walked up the stairs to get her daughter.


End file.
